Meninas McAllon
You mean you agree with the fact that you are hideous and I'm beautiful? Chapter 16: The One's Who Have Your Back Introduction Meninas McAllon (ミニーニャ・マカロン, Minīnya Makaron) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "P" - "The Power". After her revival by the Coalition, she was assigned to the Worth Woodsea Unit, where she meet her end at the hands of Sakura Haruno. She is the first Sternritter to die during the series. Personality Like other Sternritter members, Meninas is loyal to Yhwach and is willing to attack Ichigo Kurosaki to prevent him from reaching her leader and interfering with his plans. She finds PePe Waccabrada to be a disgusting man. She is quite vain and arrogant as she boasted her superior strength and said she was more beautiful than Sakura. History (Bleach Manga) After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Meninas, Liltotto, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Meninas telling Bambietta she could have at least killed the man outside. Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Liltotto to state Bambietta was already mad at them because they vanished. After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Meninas along with the other three members of her group approach the defeated Sternritter. She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux. After punching Kenpachi into the ground with tremendous force, Meninas crushes several unseated Shinigami with a large building, and soon after discusses how Kenpachi should die with Candice, Liltotto, and Giselle before expressing surprise when an explosion occurs in the air above them. As Meninas and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Meninas and the others dumbstruck and questioning how the individual went down with the tower, but are then surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them. After Ichigo throws Candice into a building, Giselle, Liltotto, and Meninas attack him, but Ichigo dodges their attacks and throws them into buildings as well. Meninas wonders who Ichigo is, and is shocked when Liltotto notes he is a Special War Power. After Ichigo withstands Candice's Galvano Blast, Meninas summons her bow and prepares to fight him alongside the other Sternritter. When Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four Sternritter, resulting in a powerful explosion, Meninas crashes into Giselle and Candice, followed by Liltotto. After moving away to avoid Candice's subsequent blast of electricity, Meninas states Ichigo gets on her nerves. Upon noticing Candice has activated her Quincy: Vollständig, Meninas notes they do not need to slaughter Ichigo just because he is annoying. However, when Candice points out how Yhwach will surely grant her wishes if she kills Ichigo, Meninas envisions expensive furnishings as her wish. Soon afterward, Bazz-B appears and pierces the four girls with Burner Finger 1. However, after PePe Waccabrada, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Robert Accutrone arrive, Meninas gets up and prepares to fight Ichigo 8-on-1. After Ichigo learns of Yhwach's plan, he attempts to intercept him, but Meninas drives him through several buildings before noting the Sternritter will not simply let him leave. Later, she looks on as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter. Soon afterward, Meninas activates her Quincy: Vollständig and rushes toward the Shinigami alongside the other Sternritter, who have activated theirs as well. 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki quickly dispatches three of the Sternritter, leaving only Meninas and Liltotto standing. Meninas comments on how appropriate it is that only the two of them would prove strong enough to endure the battle and, hearing Liltotto wonder where PePe went, states PePe is disgusting. She then watches as Shūhei Hisagi, under PePe's influence, comes and attacks the captain. PePe then proceeds to take control of Meninas' emotions as well, making her enlarge her arm and hit Liltotto. Later, Giselle asks Liltotto what happened to Meninas, and Liltotto responds that she dealt with her, although she shouldn't be dead. Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Worth Woodsea Arc Relationships Sternritter Like majority of her group she is loyal to her leader Yhwach. She appears to have a dislike for some members in her example PePe Waccabrada who she finds disgusting. Powers and Abilities The Power (力 (ザ・パワー), Za Pawā; Japanese for "Power"): Meninas possesses superhuman strength, allowing her to punch opponents with tremendous force and pick up and throw large buildings with ease. She can push her opponent through several buildings, each feat with minimal effort from a single hand. She is also able to drastically increase the size of her muscles. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Meninas primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): * Ransōtengai '(乱装天傀, ''Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): '''Shadow: A technique which enables a Quincy to open a pathway between two different dimensions through a shadow. By placing her hand on the ground and swiftly swinging her arm outward, Meninas can greatly extend the resulting shadow to manifest a portal shaped like the Quincy cross, allowing Soldat '''to move through and invade areas. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Enhanced Durability: Meninas possesses considerable durability. She withstood being thrown into a building by Ichigo Kurosaki with only minor injuries. Enhanced Agility '''Great Spiritual Power: As a member of the Sternritter, Meninas's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Meninas uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the small bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the side of her belt. When Meninas clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. Meninas grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Meninas can fire Heilig Pfeil from her bow. The tips of her Heilig Pfeil are shaped like hearts. Quincy Vollstandig Upon activation, Meninas' Quincy: Vollständig grants her wings composed of three large heart-shaped segments each and a Heiligenschein shaped like a spiky, star-like Quincy Zeichen. * Flight: Using her wings, Meninas can fly at high speeds. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: '''After going into this form, Meninas power increases. * '''The Power (Enhanced): * Complete Reishi Dominance: * Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: * Enhanced Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows") Trivia *Meninas McAllon has the honor of being the first strenritter killed in the war. Category:Deceased Category:Sternitter Category:Quincy Category:Female Category:Coalition Category:Bleach (Series) Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos